The Last Words
by Dory
Summary: A new Finding Nemo story! Sort of hard to summarize, but what would happen if Marlin and Dory were stuck in a net? Read and review!


The Last Words By Jessie/Dory  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh .. must I say it again .. I don't own any Finding Nemo characters ::tear:: .. ok, I really should only have to say that once, it's so horrible! ::sniffles:: Anyways . on with the story .  
  
There was this certain glow in the water that day, one where the beautiful colors from the light mixed together with the colors of the ocean. From the view underwater, you might have thought you were seeing a rainbow or something, it was just so beautiful. Of course, Marlin would normally, possibly, take notice in such a view, but he was distracted by another element of beauty, at least to him it was beauty.  
  
"And so the last meeting at Fish Eating Anonymous was so fun! We sang this great song called 'Fish Heads' and then we vowed we'd never be so violent as to eat fish heads like in the song! It was so fun! Then I taught Bruce, Chum, and Anchor my swimming song, and guess what! They loved it! I could still hear them singing it when I left! Isn't that great? So how was your day Marlin? Marlin .. Marlin?"  
  
Marlin snapped back to reality, he realized he was swimming along with Dory, right after picking Nemo up from school, in fact, he barely realized his son was there, but that's because Nemo was quiet, just smiling and listening along to Dory.  
  
"Oh, heh, sorry .. just a little distracted .." Marlin gulped a little and gave a nervous smile, a way too fake smile, but he didn't realize that.  
  
Dory looked worried for a moment, "Is there something on my face?"  
  
Marlin smiled somewhere inside him .. something bugged him to say something romantic, but he ignored the feeling, "Oh, no, no .. just sort of staring off into space."  
  
Dory's eyes lit up, Marlin loved when that happened, it meant she was really excited, "Ooh! That sounds like fun! You know I once stared into space for a really long time and realized after a while that I was upside down!"  
  
Dory laughed for a moment and then realizing that Nemo and Marlin where giving her odd looks, she slowly came to a halt in laughing.  
  
Nemo looked from his dad to Dory and back again, wondering aimlessly whether he should leave them alone or not. They all were in some sort of silent moment, which was rather rare when they were with Dory who always seems to have something else to say. Although Nemo had never known his mom, much less know what happened to her, he found it rather awkward to be around his dad when he was so obviously falling in love. You know, it may be hard for some people to figure out if people are in love, but kids figure it out rather easily, or maybe it's just that Marlin had no clue he was being so obvious. Of course, lucky for Marlin, Dory seemed a bit slow on figuring such things out.  
  
"Hey .. you know .." Nemo broke the silence, causing both Dory and Marlin to jump a tad from the sudden bit of sound, "I really should get home sooner, lots of icky homework and stuff. You guys can just spend the rest of the day together if you want, it may be a while before I'm done."  
  
"Oh ok Devo," Dory grinned.  
  
"Nemo," Nemo corrected her, but he was used to it.  
  
Dory shook her head slightly, "Sorry about that .. one day I'll get it right."  
  
"Alright son, see you later, be safe," Nemo rolled his eyes to him self as his dad said that last bit. Sure he went all across the ocean to save his son and he had learned valuable lessons, but he was still a worrywart.  
  
"Bye dad, bye Dory!" Nemo yelled as he swam off.  
  
So Dory and Marlin swam along for some while, just talking about what was new, and what was going on. Marlin caught himself staring at her every once in a while, but luckily it was usually when Dory wasn't looking, and she didn't notice that much.  
  
".. and so I asked Nigel the other day about that whole rubber duck thing and I just don't understand why anyone would want one of those things .." Dory suddenly stopped talking and swimming, something caught her eye, it was something shiny, "Ooh! Look at that!"  
  
Marlin looked in the direction of where she was staring, there was a small shiny little object lying in a tangle of seaweed, Dory swam up to it and picked it up with her fins. It was a little ball with glittery sparkles all over it, there was this fascinated smile on Dory's face.  
  
"What is it?" Marlin asked, swimming up next to her to see.  
  
"It's so pretty," Dory said in some sort of trance, shaking it slightly and hearing a little bell in side, "I know! I'm gonna sing a song about it!"  
  
Marlin almost looked terrified, not another song!  
  
"I've got a ball and it's shiny and round, and when you shake it, it makes a jingle sound! I'll love it for ever cause it's sparkles and it's shiny, it's not that large but rather . uhh .." Dory had been shaking the jingly shiny ball back and forth to the tune of her new song with her eyes closed, holding the ball close to her, and then her eyes opened suddenly.  
  
"Tiny?" Marlin suggested.  
  
"That's it!" Dory let go of the little ball in excitement that she had a new song, and right when she was about to say she would tell the sharks at the next Fish Eaters Anonymous meeting about the song, she gasped in excitement as the ball bounced off a few rocks and she caught it again.  
  
"Ooh! How fun! Marlin, wanna play with my new jingly sparkly ball and me?" Dory grinned.  
  
Marlin shrugged with a smile, if fish could shrug at least, "Sure."  
  
And so the game began, and it was a lot more fun than Marlin had thought it would be. They bounced the little ball back and forth and eventually Dory started bouncing up and down with the ball, it was so fun, you would have thought they were little elementary school kids at recess.  
  
But then .. the ball bounced hard against one rock and bounced way far off, but never-the-less, Dory fallowed it anyways, and Marlin was so overjoyed with joy that he fallowed her right along, not realizing the direction they were heading.  
  
Dory was out of breath by the time she caught up to the ball, "Wow, that's sure some bouncy ball!"  
  
Marlin finally caught up to her laughing, but then, he fell silent, where were they?  
  
"Dory .. where are we?" Marlin said in an almost scared voice.  
  
Dory looked around, but no bit of excitement in knowing the answer popped on her face, she just floated there, looking in all directions with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Hmm .." she finally said, "Not sure . but we can ask someone!"  
  
Marlin looked around and noticed something about the ground .. something odd about it ..  
  
"Dory .. is the ground .. moving .." Marlin's voice was so full of panic at that moment he could barely breath.  
  
Dory raised an 'eyebrow' at him, not really sure what he was talking about, and then she looked down and gasped. There were ropes moving on the ground upward .. what did that mean?  
  
Suddenly before any of them realized what was going on, a new lifted up from the ground upward. They both screamed, but no one heard them, at least they were pretty sure no one did. Marlin was knocked backwards and out of the area of the net. He hit a rock on the ground fairly hard, but he was still awake. He looked around.  
  
"Dory?" He yelled, and then he looked up to see Dory screaming as the net raised towards the surface. Marlin gasped .. no .. not again .. he wasn't going to sit back while another loved one came close to death.  
  
Suddenly before his mind could figure out what he was doing, he was swimming up towards Dory as fast as his fins would let him.  
  
"Marin!" Dory yelled, and for the first time he heard real fear in her usually optimistic and happy voice. He was almost there, at the edge of the bottom of the net, Dory held out her fin and Marlin grabbed it with his, pulling on her, hoping she may some how be pulled out.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Dory was too big for the hole and some how, after a jolt from the net, Marlin was now trapped too.  
  
This couldn't be happening .. both Marlin and Dory were about to die and Nemo would be all alone .. this can't happen! It . can't!  
  
Marlin and Dory hugged each other, tears in their eyes.  
  
"Can't we swim down?" Dory asked, all happiness was now gone from her voice.  
  
Marlin shook his head, "This net is too big and heavy, and we're too light and small."  
  
Marlin looked at Dory for a moment, a long moment, and suddenly Dory looked back.  
  
"What?" Dory asked.  
  
Marlin sighed, "If things are going to end this way, Dory, I might as well tell you something .."  
  
Dory didn't take her eyes out of the gaze of his eyes, "What is it?"  
  
Marlin couldn't believe this was happening .. it was more scary than death .. almost .. here was the moment he would confess .. but the words just could barely escape his mouth. They were stuck in the pit of his throat.  
  
"I .. I .." Marlin looked into her eyes, and for a moment he thought Dory understood, and perhaps she did, but he had to say it him self.  
  
"I love you."  
  
There was a bit of silence, and Marlin firmly hoped that 'What is it' would not be the last thing he would ever hear Dory say .. the silence was just horrible.  
  
But it didn't last that long, as Dory did not take her eyes off him during that whole time.  
  
"I .. love you too .."  
  
Marlin looked up at her, he realized again that they were still holding on to each other for dear life, and at the same time, the surface grew closer.  
  
Whoa .. almost completely unexpected, at least for Marlin, they approached in a kiss, and a rather deep one at that. It was like one of those scenes in those romance movies where all the girls cry and all the guys are looking at their watches wondering how ever their girlfriend got them to see a chick flick.  
  
The kiss ended, but Marlin and Dory still hung on to each other, and Marlin gulped, "I have one thing to ask you Dory .."  
  
Dory nodded.  
  
"If .. if by some miracle we get out of this .."  
  
"Yes .." Dory waited for the rest of his sentence.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Dory gasped and stared at Marlin for a moment, but before she could answer, they heard above some yelling and snapping sounds, and suddenly the net fell down to the ground again.  
  
Marlin shook his head, "How .."  
  
"Hey dad!" A nearby voice yelled, Marlin turned, only to be embraced in a large hug from his son, and a smile spread over Marlin's face, he had never felt so happy.  
  
"How'd that all happen?" Marlin asked, but Dory was thinking to herself, not saying anything.  
  
Nemo smiled proudly, "I fallowed you guys at one point and when I saw you in trouble, I went to get Nigel to help and attack the fisherman and set you guys free."  
  
"That's my boy!" Marlin gave Nemo a huge hug and smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Marlin turned around in shock to hear Dory's voice.  
  
"Yes?" Marlin's voice was nearly a whisper, he let go of Nemo.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you," A smile spread over Dory's face and then they suddenly kissed once again.  
  
Nemo sat not too far away, trying to digest all of this .. Dory was going to be his new mom ..  
  
The End (for now at least)  
  
Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I know .. it's sort of an abrupt ending, but it's leading up for the sequel, "Marrying Dory"! I hope you enjoyed, please read and review! Also, thanks to all of you who have reviewed my other stories, and just so you know, I'm thinking of making a Dory fan site soon! Yay! "Yes I'm a natural blue!" 


End file.
